


Far Away From Home.

by Shyrianz



Series: Far Away From Home [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Sabaton
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, England (Country), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fools in Love, Hand Jobs, High School, Homophobic Language, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possible smut, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrianz/pseuds/Shyrianz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gerard Way moves to England, he meets an arrogant, homophobic boy named Frank. When they get paired up to do an art project together, what will Gerard do to stop himself from falling for Frank? And what will Frank do to stop himself falling for the new kid in town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Houses.

"I don't want to go." Gerard said, placing his things on his bed. His mother had only allowed him to take two suitcases so he was trying to pack as much art stuff as possible.   
"I'm sorry, Gerard. But this job is important to your father." Donna said from the door frame.   
Gerard sighed and placed his last thin paintbrush in the pocket of the suitcase. He then leaned over and sealed it shut and placed it in his grip. He looked back at the emptier room and sighed. He was going to miss New Jersey. It wasn't as if he was never going to come back to Jersey but he was never going to come back to this basement or to his house and that thought saddened him. He had spent the last 15 years in this house and he had a lot of memories associated with it. Including that one time he set the carpet on fire, or the time Mikey took the heater in the shower with him. It made him smile at the thought but he really was going to miss it.  
"Come on, Gerard, we don't want to miss our flight." His mother said and waved him up the stairs.   
He climbed in the backseat of the taxi - which was going to take them to the airport - and sat next to Mikey. Mikey was looking out of the window he seemed just as miserable as Gerard was. It was probably harder for Mikey to leave rather than Gerard. Mikey had more friends to leave behind, unlike his brother. 

The flight itself took longer than they had expected. Mikey was restless the entire journey. Gerard occupied himself with art and other shit. They landed in Manchester airport at about 6 in the morning - UK time. Everyone was grouchy and grumpy - no surprises there.  
It took them about a 2 hour drive to actually get to their new house. In the middle of "Goddamn England" as Gerard said. 

Mikey ran in first, immediately finding his new room. Gerard had just rolled his eyes at his brother and looked around the new house. It wasn't much different from their old house, it had no basement though and had an extra bedroom. Their parents had already bought their uniforms and everything ready for school. They were oddly organized.

\--------------------

It took 2 weeks for Gerard to settle into the crime-ridden town. It was just as bad as Belleville (if that was even possible). The town itself was actually quite nice. It had a few shops in the town and a train station to take it to the city nearby. He still missed home of course and he was even more scared to go to school. Gerard had put his nerves down to the fact that him - and Mikey of course - would be the only students from the USA. Though Gerard really knew his nerves were down to his social anxiety and the fact that he didn't want to be the social outcast this time around. He knew that it was still inevitable.   
Gerard's room, after the two weeks, sort of looked like home. He had all his posters around his walls, all of his artwork scattered around the room. It looked a mess but to Gerard it was an escape.   
Mikey was only a year younger than Gerard himself. That meant that he was only 14 and two more year left at this "high school". Gerard and Mikey wan't sure on how England schools worked but it was a lot different to home. Mikey would have been going up to High school that year if they had stayed in Belleville and now... Now he only had 2 years left! 

Their first day of school was nerve racking and frightening. At least they was starting at the beggining of the school year! Walking to the school was just as bad. Students were walking around them, smiling, smoking, laughing. Gerard was smoking too but only to relieve some tension. Outside the school were, what Gerard guessed were, some teachers observing the students. Groups of students laughing and mocking each other, catching up with each other after a summer apart. Young year 7's looking as nervous as Gerard and Mikey did. As soon as they walked through the hall, they were hit with the noise of loud students. Gerard, fortunatley took an immediate left and found the student reception. At least it was quiet in there.  
"Hi, excuse me?" Gerard said to the oldish looking woman behind the counter. She had red hair and looked a bit rough. No suprises considering the town they were in.   
"Yes?" She replied in a nasally voice.  
Gerard stared at his hands, nervously. "I'm... Er... Gerard Way and this is my brother, Mikey. We're new and we were told to come here?"   
Mikey giggled slightly at his nervousness. Gerard hit him round the head making his glasses slightly out of place..   
"Yes. Would you care to take a seat until the second bell goes?"   
Gerard just nodded dumbly and moved to sit on the worn blue seats. It was a clean environment at least, even though they seemed to be in an older part of the building. On the number of times they has passed the school they had noticed a few things. There was newer building and older building that could be at least 100 years old and only had one floor. There was a large field on the back of the school with 'football' posts on. Gerard knew he would have to get used to calling it football instead of soccer. There was also a sports center nearer the older buildings that looked fairly new. However, overall it wasn't a large school. From Gerard's research on the school he found that only 863 pupils attended the school. 865 now.   
The first bell went and the noise from the hall died down. A few people went into the reception and back out again. The second bell went almost 5 minutes later.  
"Okay." The red haired woman said in her Yorkshire accent. "If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to your form tutors and give you your timetable for the two weeks. After the 2 weeks are up, the timetable starts again."  
Both just nodded and followed her out of the reception. After walking down a long hallway towards, what she said was, "the maths corridor" , she stopped and entered a room. Mikey followed suit and so did Gerard.  
"Ah, you must be Micheal." A older man said from inside the classroom. Mikey just nodded and sat down where he was told to.   
The woman walked back out and told Gerard to follow her.  
"Why can't I be in Mikey's tutor thingy?" He asked waving his hands about and trying to sound innocent.  
"Oh... That's because you're in Year 11. Year 11's have to have separate tutors. Where as Micheal has to have a mixed tutor with all 4 years other than year 11's." She replied.  
Gerard just nodded, avoiding having anymore conversation with the scary looking woman. When they got to the business corridor she gave him his timetable and told him to go into the classroom on his left.  
Gerard took a deep breath and open the door. The form tutor went silent when he walked in, all of them staring at him. In the back right corner was a group of boys sat on the table and chewing chewing gum and staring at Gerard like he didn't belong there. On the left hand side was a group of girls giggling and staring. And there were a few random people spread out across the room. The teacher was a round balding man with a suit and tie on. He looked out of place, especially for how rough the school looked. He looked Gerard up and down and raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you Gerard?" He said in a thick Irish accent. If you didn't pay attention to what he was saying you would clearly misunderstand what he was saying. Gerard just nods like the fool he was.  
"Everyone, this is a new student, Gerard. Gerard take a seat near the door. I'll talk to you after the bell."   
Gerard sighed and sat down in the seat. He sprawled out on the chair, already fed up with the day. He didn't even understand his timetable. Today was going to be a long day. The chatter soon resumed in the classroom with only a few stares over at Gerard. Gerard minded a lot but he chose not to show it.   
Soon after the bell went and the teacher came over. "I'm Mr. Tom."   
Gerard nodded. "How do I get to my first lesson?" He asked almost immediately.   
"What do you have?"   
Gerard shrugged and handed over his timetable. Mr. Tom stared at it for a while as a few stragglers walked out.  
"English." He stated. "FRANK!"   
Gerard almost jumped out of his place when he shouted.  
"Take Gerard to English with Miss Hooper. I know you have her."   
Frank was stood in the doorway. Gerard stared at him. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes that you will ever see. He was quite short, Gerard noticed. He had quite long dark hair as well however it was still shorter than Gerard's. Gerard recognised him as one of the students who was sat at the back in the group of boys. He had a lip and nose piercing in too. Frank sighed, rolled his eyes and slouched his back all in the matter of a few seconds. Gerard didn't even know it was possible. Frank muttered a fine under his breath before signalling for Gerard to follow him. Gerard quickly rose from his seat and followed him as quickly as possible. The hallways were empty at this point. Neither Frank nor Gerard talked for the 2 minute walk it took to get there. Gerard stayed behind him and tried to keep track of his route but lost it just before they reached the door.  
"If you think I'm going to help you to your next lesson, you're fucking wrong. Fag." Frank spat aggressively before entering the cramped classroom.   
That's how Gerard got lost on his way to Spanish.


	2. This is... Art?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard starts to get to know Frank.

He did eventually find his way to his next lesson and the 2 after that succesfully. He also found Mikey at lunch .  
"How's it been?" Gerard asked Mikey, as they walked off campus to the nearby shop. Gerard lighting a cigarette on the way out.   
"It's been good. I have a friend named Ray who's been showing me round. He's in your year though."   
Gerard smiled at Mikey's happiness. "That's great!"  
"How about you?"   
"I got lost a few times."  
"No surprise there. You have no sense with direction." 

Art was Gerard's last lesson. Now, of course, Gerard loved art. It was his passion. But face shapes and portraits were not. To top things off, Gerard was seated next to the douchebag who let him get lost. Okay... Gerard had to admit, though, that the douche had beautiful eyes. And mouth... The teacher seemed nice enough. She seemed to want the class to do their best but not stress themselves out.   
"I've seated you in pairs because you will be doing a piece of coursework on you partner."   
Frank groaned loudly, and Gerard just rolled his eyes. Frank was sprawled out on the chair, chewing his pencil and occasionally looking into his pocket at his phone. He didn't exactly look good sprawled out like that but he didn't care.   
"Your coursework will be a portrait of them. I want you to get creative! I want to see you implement things about their hobbies and interest as small details throughout your coursework. So for all of you who do not understand me, that means you have to spend time with each other. How fun!" She explained enthusiastically. "There will be a written evaluation on your work too!"  
The entire class sighed or groaned and a few even yelped.   
"Oh." She continued. "You will only be able to do the 'Art and evaluation' during the lesson but you can bring any sketches, research in and even talk to your partner during the coursework. You will have 10 hours of lessons to complete it."  
By this point Frank had placed headphones in and started headbanging slightly to himself. He was uninterested and didn't want to even be in the lesson but, unfortunately, he was.   
Gerard just wanted to leave. He didn't understand why Frank was being so difficult and... unusual.   
"So... If you don't already know your partner start talking." The teacher said. Gerard didn't even know her name.  
Frank looked over at Gerard and looked him up and down. He looked slightly disgusted with what he was seeing. Gerard didn't understand. He was just a normal kid, why was Frank being so revolted by him. Is it that obvious he is gay? Besides, if it was why would Frank hate him for it. Is his hair sticking up? As far as he knew it wasn't. Does his breath smell? Gerard just didn't know. Gerard had even put on deodorant this morning and brushed his teeth. He washed his hair last night too!   
"So, Fag. I don't even remember your name and, considering I have do some fucking coursework on you, I should really know." Frank muttered.  
Gerard was snapped out of his thoughts by this. He didn't notice at first but Frank didn't seem to be from England... Gerard possibly thought he might have been from New Jersey before too!  
"You're from New Jersey." Gerard blurted out. He didn't mean to. He automatically put his hand to his mouth.  
Frank just laughed loudly at Gerard. "Yes. Is it obvious?"   
Gerard could detect the sarcasm in his voice. "Sorry. It's just..."  
"It's just what? Fag." Frank said, rolling his eyes.  
Gerard was fed up with the term "Faggot". He'd gotten it enough in his old school. He wanted Frank to stop but he didn't have the guts to tell him. "It's just I'm from New Jersey too. Just curious."   
Frank watched him carefully. "Nice. Now what the fuck is your name."  
"Gerard."  
"Well, Gerard, I don't like you." Frank snarled slightly.  
"Fine. I just want to do the art." Gerard couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. 

 

On the way out of school Gerard saw Frank. Frank was stood around the corner of the school with a group of his friends. Gerard knew to avoid him at all costs but it couldn't exactly be avoided. It was almost as if he had been ambushed. Frank stood with his back against the fairly new wall. One of his legs were bent and resting on the wall. A cigarette hung from his mouth loosely. His friends were surrounding him but he had enough room to see Gerard and the new scrawny kid walk by. Frank smirked when he saw him duck his head.  
"Yo, fag. Is this your scrawny boyfriend?" He laughed and pointed at Mikey. He started walking towards them.  
Mikey sighed, having been used to this happening at his old school with Gerard.   
"Answer me, freak." Frank spat at him. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stood in front of Gerard and Mikey. He wasn't taller than them but he sure as hell were scarier.   
Gerard and Mikey had stopped walking and glared at the ground. "It's my brother..." Gerard replied timidly.   
Frank shoved Gerard slightly and gave him a deathly glare.   
"MIKEY!" A voice shouted.  
Everyone turned round to see a really tall, afro guy walking towards them. His hair was seriously worth a prize. It was huge.   
"There you are!" The guy said as he approached. "Iero..."  
"Toro." Frank spat back. He backed away slowly and walked in the opposite direction.  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. He didn't know who this was but he was figuring it was Ray who Mikey was telling him about.   
"Oh..." Mikey remembered. "Ray this is my brother Gerard. Gee this is Ray."   
Ray extended his arm out for Gerard to shake. He was a little hesitant at first but he took it anyway.   
"So what did Iero want with you?" Ray asked as they walked towards their houses.  
Mikey shrugged. "Fuck knows."  
"He just hates me." Gerard mumbled.   
Ray laughed slightly. "Frank hates everyone. Don't worry about him. Stay with me at breaks and shit and he wont bother you."   
Mikey nodded and Gerard had to agree. It wasn't like he could turn it down. Friends? That's something new. Their houses weren't far away. Ray seemed to live on the same street. Ray and Mikey exchanged phone numbers and planned to walk to school together the next morning. 

"This is Bob." Ray pointed to a blond man at break the next day. Bob held out his hand for Gerard and Mikey to shake it.   
"Hi, I'm Mikey and this is Gerard." Mikey introduced while shaking Bob's hand. Bob just smiled and sat beside Ray. Bob, throughout break, seemed like a really funny guy. He didn't talk much but he did crack a joke every now and again. When he did crack a joke, they were usually really offensive or mean. Mikey automatically became Bob's friend. It was almost as if it was one of his superpowers. Gerard felt a little out of place at first but he eventually he seemed a little more... normal. 

Gerard had Art before lunch. Gerard didn't want to go. Now that's saying something considering Art is his favourite lesson. Well... It used to be. In his old school, Art was the only subject that he could hide away from everyone and all of his problems. It was his sanctuary. And now? Now it was his problem. His problem was Frank but, nonetheless, it was still a problem. Gerard had only been attending the school for 2 days and he already felt out of place. He admits it wasn't as bad as his previous school, but it could have gone better.  
The art room was empty when Gerard arrived. He seated himself in his designated seat. Gerard wouldn't say he was scared of Frank but he would say he would like to stay as far away as possible.

Frank was late to lesson. 11.5 minutes late, to be exact. He ran in through the door panting. His hair was wet and stuck to his face. He looked as if he had a black eye, but Gerard couldn't be sure. Gerard didn't want to admit it, but Frank looked hot panting. If only he got to see that in a different context.  
"Where have you been Mr. Iero?" The teacher asked. Gerard still didn't know her name.  
"Gym." He replied, hesitantly.  
"PE, Mr. Iero." She corrected him. "You're not in New Jersey anymore."  
"Sorry, ma'am." He answered and seated himself in his seat. 

Gerard decided that it was definitely a black eye, 15 minutes into the lesson. After intensive staring at his face he came to the conclusion that Frank had been in a fight.   
"What happened to your face?" Gerard finally asked, when they had to research more on their partner. He mentally smacked himself in the face for asking such a stupid question.  
Frank growled at him. "Shouldn't I be asking the same thing?"  
"I'm sorry... I was just curious." Gerard ducked his head.  
"Well, there is nothing to be curious about. I fell in gym."  
Gerard really wanted to say "On someone's fist?" but he decided against it as he would probably be punched, himself.  
"We need to learn something about each other." Gerard sighed, quietly. He kind of hoped Frank didn't hear him as it was a silly question, but he did.  
Frank sighed heavily and slouched in his chair. "I know. I don't want to but I may fail this subject if I don't."   
Gerard hummed sympathetically, but that didn't mean he liked Frank any better.  
"How about we ask a question to each other and the other answers truthfully?" Frank suggested. He wasn't exactly being friendly but he wasn't being a total dick.   
"Fair enough. Cats or dogs?"  
"Dogs. Favourite band?"  
"Probably Misfits. How about you?"  
"Same, or Black Flag. "  
"Sexuality?"  
Frank looked taken a back. Then it turned aggressive. "What?! I'm straight! Is this because you want to suck my dick or something. Fucking hell. What kind of question is that?!"  
Gerard didn't know what to say. It was only a question.  
Needless to say, that lesson didn't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating often. :/ Sorry.


	3. Sleepover? Sleepover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Thobbe Englund! At a sleepover?

Gerard hated Chemistry. The lesson itself didn't bother him. It was the teacher. The teacher was an obnoxious woman who only cared about the money she was getting from the job, rather than teaching the kids life lessons. Her name was Mrs. Law. She was a bitch. Gerard would've coped better with Frank teaching the lesson. Gerard got sent out a few times in that lesson for "threatening behavior" .  
When art came back around, Frank apologized for being a dick. He didn't acutally say he was a dick. But he did say sorry for being slightly aggressive.  
"Maybe I just over reacted."  
"I understand, man." Gerard replied playing with his pencil. "If you really want to do this project. Come to mine Saturday afternoon."  
Frank sighed heavily.   
"Here's my address." He handed over a piece of paper. Smooth.

The school week carried on as normal. Ray and Bob were totally awesome dudes. They liked similar shit and was just amazing to be around. Ray was planning on having a sleep over on the Friday night. And, of course, he invited both Mikey and Gerard.  
"So, it's just a few of my friends." Ray said on the way home. "Don't worry, I didn't invite Frank."  
"So you're friends with him?" Mikey asked casually, kicking a stone across the ground.  
"Yeah. I guess you could say that. He's my neighbor."  
Gerard's eyes went huge. That meant he lived on their street...  
"Anyway, I'll see you at seven?"   
"Yeah. See you." Mikey replied.

Ray answered the door when they arrived.  
"I'm going to have to apologise. Thobbe and Bob brought their girlfriends along. Luckily they are rad as fuck."  
"Great!" Mikey replied.  
Ray's room wasn't exactly big but it did accommodate the 7 people present. Bob's girlfriend was very chatty. Her name was Chloe ( as Gerard found out within 2 minutes of meeting her. ) She was quite short. She had medium length hair up to her shoulders, it was a reddish brown. It was slightly back combed. Her eyeliner was thick around dark brown eyes.   
Thobbe reminded Gerard a bit of Bob. Sure enough, it was obvious who was who, but they had the similar look. Maybe it was the blonde hair. It was a lot longer than Bob's, however. Maybe just a bit shorter than his girlfriends. He seemed quite energetic and maybe a tad bit crazy.   
Thobbe's girlfriend - Lucy - was quiet in the first 5 minutes. Probably figuring out how to kill everyone! However, she seemed really sweet so that's probably not true. Lucy's hair was midnight black and was VERY long. Like Rapunzel's hair length. Okay... Maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but it's the general idea. She was short, possibly even shorter than Chloe... And Chloe was short.   
Lucy had decided on the film that they were going to watch. She'd picked out Rocky Horror and snuggled up against Thobbe's side. It turned out that Bob and Thobbe were really close as little kids and that's how they knew each other. Thobbe had moved over to the UK when he was 6 from Sweden. Bob took an immediate liking to him and they've been friends ever since. Even though they spend less time together at school, they still spent a lot of it together outside of school.

Gerard and Mikey were both singing along to Sweet Transvestite and Bob was making out with Chloe when the doorbell rang. Everyone were a little tipsy.  
"I'll get it." Ray said, stumbling over his feet as he stood up. Gerard didn't know what was at the door, nor did he want to know. He was too busy signing along to his favourite show.   
From a distance Ray could be heard shouting at someone or something. He didn't sound angry but he was definitely annoyed. 

Almost everybody had fallen asleep by the time Ray got back. Only Gerard was awake.   
"Hey. What happened?" Gerard asked politely as Ray sat back down on his bed. His bed was currently occupied by a sleeping Mikey, but he still found room to lay next to him.   
"Just a bit of a problem with a neighbor. Needed some advice."   
"That sucks man. What did they want the advice on?" Gerard asked, slouching into the side of the bed.  
"Boy troubles."  
"Ah." Gerard sympathised. "That sucks."  
"Yeah. He'd been drinking and threw up on my floor. Took him a while to calm down from crying so much."   
Gerard nodded, not wanting to press matters any further. It wasn't his business so he didn't want to get involved. Sure, he wanted to know but he couldn't just ask questions about something that didn't concern him.   
"Oh, Frank told me to tell you something."   
Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes. "What is it?"   
"He will come to yours tomorrow. You know, to get research done for your project?"   
Gerard took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He regretted asking him. "How can I trust him? He'll come over and I will get attacked."  
"He's not a dick like you think he is."  
"Oh yeah? Why the fuck is he always saying shit about me then?" Gerard's voice rose slightly.  
Ray just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look. He doesn't want to fail the subject. The only way he can pass is by actually researching you and implementing it into his work. Just go along with it, you'll be fine."   
"He hates me, Ray."   
"He hates everyone. Including himself."  
"He told me he didn't even want to do the fucking project."  
"Well now he does and you invited him anyway, so get over it."   
Gerard just sighed and closed his eyes. 

Everybody woke up the next morning with a crushing headache. They didn't exactly drink much last night, but it didn't stop them from having a hangover the next morning. Chloe and Bob were a mess in the corner of the room. Both of them were groaning in agony. Thobbe and Lucy were okay, but still had a persistent headache.  
Gerard was the last to awake. He woke to someone opening the blinds. It almost blinded him. The light was so strong outside.  
"Get up, dickhead." Mikey said, kicking him playfully on the floor. "You have to go to home to see Frank, remember?"  
Gerard squinted, not remembering much from last night. "Right, right." He fumbled.  
Lucy laughed at him and his pain.   
He picked up his bag, carefully, off the ground and headed home. Mikey was trailing behind him. 

Frank would say he was nervous to go to Gerard's, but he totally was. He even had to go to Ray for advice on what to do. Ray. He's never done that before. Not even when he was nervous about asking Chelsea on a date. She was renown for fucking the entire school. Obviously, when Frank and Chelsea started dating he didn't know that. He thought she was just over the top. Oh, how he was wrong. He cheated on her with the entire school.   
Frank does feel bad for being so mean to Gerard. It's not like he did anything to provoke Frank. It was his beautiful fucking face that got to Frank. And his beautiful fucking eyes. It was overwhelming, and Frank didn't understand it.   
When Frank finally plucked up the courage to walk out his door and head to Gerard's house, it was already 1pm. He'd spent the last hour freaking out about what to wear, what to say and what to do in a close proximity of Gerard.   
"Hey Gerard." Frank said when Gerard opened the door. He started playing with his Misfits' jacket in his hands.  
"Hey Frank. Didn't think you'd show up." Gerard said, un-amused.  
"Well, yeah... I want to do this project." He was staring at the ground  
"Well, uh, come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes about Thobbe. I'm not a big Sabaton fan. I tried though!!!


	4. Friends? That can't be possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter. Sorry it's not long.

Frank didn’t think anything could get as awkward as this. Frank is usually a really energetic, lively guy. But, today, he was so shy it was unbelievable. He had perched himself on the side of Gerard’s bed. His back was straight and he was playing, nervously, with his hands. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he didn’t even know why. It wasn’t as if he had a crush on Gerard, he was straight. Though he would admit that if Gerard asked him out he would totally think about it.  
“So are you going to say anything or just sit there?” Gerard finally asked, leaning on his desk.  
“Oh, um” Frank stumbled on his words. “Uh, why don’t you tell me why you moved to England?” He relaxed slightly, but was still nervous.  
“Oh.” Gerard said, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting in it. “My dad got a new job in England so we had to move from New Jersey.”  
“Is that all?” Frank said. He didn’t mean for it to sound as nasty as it did.  
“Yes. That is all.” Gerard snapped back. “What about you?”  
“I’d rather not talk about it, cocksucker.”  
Gerard couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. The insults had started again. “Fair enough. Tell me when you’re ready.”  
Frank sighed. “Do you miss New Jersey?” He moved further onto the bed, getting comfy.  
Gerard slouched slightly in his chair. “Yeah. I didn’t exactly have many friends, but it was home.”  
“I know that feeling.” Frank mumbled quietly. “I miss it a lot.”  
“How are we going to do this project?” Gerard said after a while of deafening silence.  
“Do you have any paper? We could write random facts about ourselves?” Frank suggested.

 

This carried on for about 3 weeks. Gerard had learnt a lot of interesting facts about Frank. He found out about his passion of being in a band. Screaming at the top of his lungs and watching everyone around him sing his lyrics back to him. Gerard found it inspirational. He loved the way Frank’s eye filled with passion when he spoke about something he was passionate about. He talked a lot about music when he had the chance. He even admitted that not many people cared about his music career, and it was nice for him to have someone to talk to. Someone who listened. Gerard found out a lot of small facts about Frank. For example: His favourite food, his favourite tv show, the fact he’s vegetarian, his favourite comic book (Gerard squealed with excitement when he found out it was Doom Patrol.). Frank also learnt a lot about Gerard: How he loves drawing, he’s very creative, they like the same bands. They had so much in common it was almost unbelievable.  
Gerard would even begin to say they were friends. Sure, Frank still said some nasty things but he would like to say they were friends.  
Gerard had almost completed his portrait on Frank. In the drawing Frank was sat with his knees up to his chin, headphones in and on his bed. Gerard had never actually been to Frank’s house so he could only go on descriptions that Frank had given him. He had Misfits and Black Flag posters on the walls, and his guitar was laid beside him. It wasn’t exactly a portrait but it still portrayed him as a person very well.

“What the hell happened to you face?!” Gerard exclaimed as Frank walked into his house one evening. He was bruised badly around one eye, and his lip was cut and oozing blood. He was also dripping wet from the rain outside.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Frank mumbled as his headed towards Gerard’s room. His head was down and he didn’t look in Gerard direction once.  
Gerard ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. “Are you okay?”  
Frank kept his head down.  
“You don’t have to tell me what happened, I just want to know if you’re okay.”  
Frank sighed, lifted his head up and gave a small smile. “I’m fine, let’s just play some Halo. Okay?”  
“Are you sure?” Gerard persisted.  
“Yes! You don’t care about me and I don’t care about you. That’s the rules, okay?”  
Gerard sighed and dropped his stance, letting Frank past him.  
“Do you have a towel?” Frank asked when he walked into the room.  
“Er, yeah, I have some spare clothes too. I’ll go get them.”  
Frank nodded a thanks.  
When Gerard returned, Frank was topless. It took all of his effort not to stare at the tattoo on his stomach.  
“Since when have you had a tattoo?” Gerard asked cautiously while handing over the spare clothes and towel.  
Frank smiled. “Do you like it? My mom sent me money to get one before my 16th birthday.”  
“It’s awesome! I like tattoos, but I’m scared of needles.”  
“Well I know not to bring you along to my next one.” Frank giggled.  
Gerard just smiled. He looked away while Frank changed. He didn’t exactly want to but he knew it was only the right thing to do.

After a while of playing Halo, Frank spoke up. “I’m having a party next weekend. Uh.. You should come.”  
Gerard’s eyes widened. “Oh… Uh, I don’t exactly like parties.”  
“That’s okay, man. Toro and Bryar are coming. Bryar’s girlfriend, and Thobbe and his chick. I know you’re all like friends.”  
“Yeah, I guess. I might come for a while. I don’t know.”  
“Pretty please?!” Frank said turning to Gerard and giving him his best puppy dog eyes  
Gerard just giggled and pushed him away. “I’ll think about it.”  
“Good! It’s on Halloween, so come in fancy dress.”  
Gerard just laughed and continued playing Halo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had no internet at my new house. I finally got it but I lost my cable to my PC, so I have internet on my laptop and not on my PC. ( and I keep my fic on there) So I 've copied it out onto my laptop just to be able to update. I don't think this fic is going to be as long as I thought. Maybe a few more chapters.  
> all mistakes are mine, and there's a lot of them.
> 
> Also, here in the UK you have to be 18 to get a tattoo. However, I know quite a few people who are 15 and have tattoos. So I thought maybe I could start giving Frank tattoos :D .  
> If anyone is willing, would someone draw me some fan art? (idk why i'm asking but I feel like it would go well. especially if someone draws Gerard's picture.) I love you all. :)  
> AND I'm still debating whether or not I should write smut into this. I feel like they are quite young, and if they ever got together it might be awkward to have smut. ;/ Idk. I'm a very indecisive person.


	5. WHERE DID THE PARTY GO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween. Also Frank's birthday.
> 
> Frank also admits something .

  
  
  


Gerard thought about lots of different outfit ideas. The first one was dressing in drag. He decided against that one straight away because he didn’t exactly want to get beaten up as soon as he got there. He thought about something silly, something stupid – a hotdog. Though he decided against that because, again, he didn’t want to be beaten up. He thought about something erotic, something sensual… But even Gerard knew he couldn’t pull it off. He didn’t even want to try. So he settled on a Vampire. He was already halfway there with his skin colour. All he needed was a little fake blood and his ripped clothes. It wasn’t a great outfit but it was cheap and it worked.   
Gerard has found out, the day prior to the party, that Frank’s dad was away on a business trip, so that’s how he had the party.   
  
Gerard walked down the road with Mikey, Bob, Chloe, Thobbe and Lucy. They were meeting Ray outside his house. Lucy and Chloe were laughing at something all the way there (even though it’s only a minute down the street). Chloe and Lucy were dressed up as something. To be honest, they didn’t look much different. Thobbe was dressed as Thor. Mikey was a cook, or something. Bob was himself. Everybody’s outfits were shocking. They could’ve won an award for the most underdressed at a Halloween party.   
They met Ray outside his house. He was dressed as a clown. He was very colourful and had huge feet. Chloe laughed at him almost immediately. They all walked into the cramped house together. Music was blaring through the walls, and the smell of alcohol suddenly hit everyones lungs as they walked in. As soon as they entered the party, Gerard lost everyone. Gerard’s first thought was to run away and hide, but he’d promised he’d stay for a bit. The music was too loud, but at least it was playing some good punk classics. Black Flag was playing as he headed to the kitchen. The kitchen contain the least amount of intoxicated bodies. There was a couple in the corner making out but Gerard walked straight passed them and to the fridge. He was expecting to find food, but was hoping for alcohol. Of course he didn’t find anything in the fridge. However, once he’d searched every cupboard he found a full bottle of whiskey. When Gerard took the first swig he almost threw up. It wasn’t as if he’d never drunk alcohol, or whiskey for that matter, but it was a lot stronger than he was used to. It didn’t stop him from continuing to drink from the bottle though. He had perched himself on the kitchen counter and began taking swigs from the bottle at random intervals.   
About a ¼ of the way through the bottle, he decided to stop. The alcohol had began to take effect and he could feel himself becoming heavier and woozier.   
Climbing down from the counter was a difficult task. He tried jumping off but instead he landed with a thud. His face impacted the ground causing his nose to bleed. He immediately cursed but still couldn’t bring himself to his feet. It took him a while to clean himself up and be able to stand of his own accord without tumbling spectacularly.   
“Gerard?”   
Gerard turned around quickly only to fall into the speakers arms.  
“Are you drunk?” The voice asked.  
Gerard brought his head up slowly to be face to face with Frank Iero. “hngl.”  
“That’s not even a word. I’m going to guess you are drunk.”  
“’M not drunk.” Gerard replied, slurring his words. He was swaying slightly.  
“I’ve been looking for you all night. I thought you didn’t show up, but I saw Ray and he told me you did.”   
“’m here. ‘m not going anywhere.”   
“Good! Let me go get you some water.”   
“Frank…” Gerard said, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Hmm?”   
“There’s a sink behind me.”   
Frank blushed and ducked his head. “Oh yeah… Sorry. I’m forgetful. I’m used to using the other sink.”  
Gerard laughed and hiccupped in a matter of second.   
  
“I’m glad you came. It made my birthday a whole lot better.” Frank said as he watched Gerard sip water carefully.  
“It’s your birthday?” Gerard slurred.   
“Yeah, I’m 16.”  
“Shit, man. You could’ve told meeeeeeeee. I’d have got you somet’ing.”  
“I didn’t want anything.” Frank looked down to the floor.  
“But I could’ve got you something.”  
“It’s okay, man. I don’t usually get gifts.”  
“I’ll get you somet’ing.”  
“No. Seriously. It’s okay. You turned up to the party so I’m happy. It’s nice to actually have a friend at my birthday party.”  
Gerard looked up and arched his eyebrow. “What about you’re group of friends? Ray?”  
Frank laughed nervously. “I’m not friends with that group. I just hang around with them. They don’t care about anyone’s feelings or what people are going through. They just care about popularity and sex.  
I’m friends with Ray, though. Toro is a good man.”  
Gerard nodded. “If they don’t care about you, why do you hang around with them?”  
Frank sighed. “Because I’m a coward and is scared to know what will happen if I leave them.” He slid to the ground, resting his back against the bottom of the kitchen counter.  
Gerard slid with him, still a little drunk. “So you’re saying reputation over happiness?”  
Frank sighed again and placed his head in his hands. “Did I ever tell you how I became friends with them?”  
Gerard shook his head.   
“I met Toro back in NJ, he lived over here and we met online. When I told him my mom left and I was moving to England, he told me to move here. So I spent ages persuading my dad to come to this town. We found a house on a street, and fortunately enough it was next to Ray’s! I had no idea, but it was great luck. Anyway, when we moved here I was the new kid. And the new kid got taken on by the ‘popular kids’. Apparently it was unspoken rules. Or so they told me. I felt bad for leaving Ray, but I thought it would be the best for me. But I hate it Gee. I hate it so much.”  
Gerard looked up at his nickname. No one other than Mikey had called him that. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue.   
“I hate the group. They copy my homework, they bully others, they… they are just mean. And I thought that’s just what I was supposed to do. Bully others and feel better about myself. But I hate myself even more for it.” Frank started crying.  
Gerard sighed and moved towards Frank. He wrapped his arms around Frank and comforted him.  Frank sobbed into Gerard’s shoulder, his arms tight around him. Gerard patted Frank’s hair softly. He cried for about 5 minutes before moving away and wiping his eyes with his torn shirt.  
“I’m sorry, man. I feel like a complete twat.” Frank said after a minute.  
“Why? You’ve not done nothing.”  
“Gerard…”   
“Yes?”  
“You just used a double negative. Please refrain from doing that again.”  
“’M sorry, mom.”   
Frank giggled and leaned into Gerard’s arms again. He rested his head on Gerard’s chest, listening to his heart. Gerard stroked his hair slightly.  
  
“Where the hell is Gerard?” Ray shouted as he walked into the kitchen.  
Frank jumped out of Gerard’s arms and almost hit his head on the side of the counter. Gerard jumped backwards and placed his hand on his heart. They had been laying peacefully on the stone floor for about 45 minutes without any interruptions. Both of them fell in and out of consciousness during this time, but not long enough to sleep. The vibrations from the music was too loud to actually sleep.   
“We can come back if it’s a bad time?” Thobbe said in his thick accent from behind Lucy. His arms were around her waist.   
“No, no. It’s okay.” Frank said, climbing up from the floor. Gerard followed him slightly after.   
“What’s up?” Gerard asked?  
“We’re heading home. You coming?” Mikey replied from the kitchen doorway.  
Gerard looked towards Frank and then back at Mikey. He debated staying the night, but he didn’t want to feel like he was intruding. “Erm, yeah. I’ll be a few minutes though. You can go without me.”  
Everyone nodded and left the room. Chloe and Bob slightly later than everyone else as they were making out on their way out.   
Frank looked at Gerard and blushed. “So, er, I’ll see you later?”   
Gerard laughed. “Yeah, I’ll see you later. Happy Birthday, Frankie.”  
Frank smiled as Gerard walked out of the door and towards the entrance.   
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck, Gerard!” Mikey screamed at Gerard when he got in. Everyone was at theirs, including the girls. Gerard just raised an eyebrow.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about Gee.”   
Everyone was staring at them.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“The fact that one minute you hate the guy, and the next minute you’re practically fucking him on the kitchen floor!”  
“I wasn’t _fucking_ anybody. And, for a matter of fact, he’d been crying so I was just calming him down.”  
Mikey sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I just don’t understand, Gerard.”   
“What isn’t there to understand? I was drunk, and he was crying so he just fell into my arms and we just laid there like that.”   
“You hated him, Gerard… Hated him with a fiery passion. He was a complete cunt to you. How can you forgive someone like that?”  
Gerard sighed heavily. “For your information, Mikey, he was _crying._ I couldn’t just let him ball his eyes out. And besides, these last few weeks have been awesome. He a totally different person when he’s not around his friends.”  
“That I agree with.” Ray butted in.  
“Whatever, Gerard. Just don’t do anything stupid.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spending the next few hours catching up on fics and writing more. BE PROUD OF ME! I actually updated early this time...   
> All mistakes are my own. I have only just written this but I wanted to get it out.   
> I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'm hoping it's pretty soon. Tell me what you think of this chapter and if I'm progressing too fast with the story line.


	6. The Day After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Halloween. Confessions and Mikey being an over protective younger brother... Again.

Gerard awoke in the living room. He had no idea how he got there, but he did. He was surrounded by bodies. Mikey was stuck to his side, and Thobbe and Lucy was stuck to his other. His neck was aching slightly from sleeping in a weird angle, and his leg was dead as it was turned underneath him.  
Everyone began to awake slowly, a few with crushing headaches and hangovers. The rest laughing at the pain the others were in. It took a while for people to settle down on the furniture with coffee or tea, or even energy drinks. Eventually everyone returned to their normal selves. They switched some reality tv show on to pass the time while they all nursed weak hangovers. It wasn’t long before a guest arrived.  
“Hi.”  
Everyone turned around to stare at the doorway.  
“Your mom let me in.” Frank said. “Can I come in.”  
Gerard stuttered slightly before saying, “sure, come sit down.” He patted the seat vacant beside him.  
Mikey sighed from across the room.  
“I wanted to talk to you.” Frank said to Gerard.  
“Sure. Go ahead.”  
Everyone was still staring. “Can we talk outside?” Frank was playing with his hands, nervously.  
“Sure.”   
They both stood up and headed up to Gerard’s room. It was more convenient than outside, it was raining.   
“So what’s up?” Gerard asked once upstairs.  
“I have a bit of problem.” Frank said, biting his lip and bouncing down onto Gerard’s bed/  
“What type of problem?”  
“It’s kind of embarrassing.”   
“You can tell me.” Gerard replied, sitting next to Frank on the bed.  
“I like this person.”  
“Okay…”  
“Not just any person, though. It’s a boy.”  
Gerard looked up. He was a little confused, Frank had told him more than once he was straight and hated gay people.  
“I don’t know what to do, Gee. I need your help.”  
Gerard didn’t know what to say but settled with “Is this the first time you have liked a boy?”  
Frank sighed and ducked his head. “Yeah. It’s confusing me. My head is spinning round with questions but no answers. I’m straight, Gerard.”   
“Do you know if this person likes you back?”   
“I’m not even sure if they’re gay. Hell, I’m not even sure what sexuality I am.”  
“You’ll figure it out. Why don’t you ask them?”  
“It’s not that simple, Gerard. Nothing is ever simple.”  
“You’re definitely sure you like this guy`.”  
“Pretty sure. It’s just weird it’s a guy.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with liking guys, Frank.”  
“What about my reputation? I’ll get bullied.”  
“If it makes you feel any better, I’m gay.”  
Frank looked up. “Really?”  
“Yeah. I don’t get bullied about it, unless it’s by you. And besides, you don’t have to come out if you don’t want to.”  
“But, Gerard, I’m not gay. I just like a guy.”  
“You don’t need a label. You can be whoever the fuck you want to be.”  
Frank sighed.   
“Have you only told me about it?”  
“Ray knows.”  
“Oh. It all makes sense now. It was you who was round his that night and threw up on the floor.”  
Frank started playing with his hair. “You knew about that?”  
Gerard giggled. “He told me his neighbour came round about some boy troubles and threw up on the floor. I didn’t think it was you.”  
Frank laughed and leaned back onto the bed. He began to lay down. “I guess I’m just scared.”  
Gerard laid back with him. “First thing you’ve got to do is make sure you like him.”  
Frank thought for a few seconds before replying. “I definitely like him.”  
Gerard nodded and turned to face Frank on the bed. “Then you have to ask him if he feel the same way.”  
Frank sighed and faced Gerard, staring into his eyes. The just stared at each other for a while. Neither of them said a word, just observed the other. They were laying really close to the other. To be honest, they couldn’t get any closer. Frank closed his eyes and moved towards Gerard. Gerard wasn’t sure what to do at first, but he settled on wrapping his arms around Frank’s body. He pulled him closer and rested Frank’s head on his chest, similar to how they were laid the night before just more comfortable. Frank also pressed his arms around Gerard holding him tight. There was nothing awkward about it, even though they both felt it should be. They laid there for a while, not too long, but long enough to be statisfied.   
“Gerard?” Frank eventually asked, lifting his head up.  
“Hmmm?” Gerard hummed, his eyes still closed.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Frank moved up Gerard’s body towards his face.  
Gerard opened his eyes to see Frank in front of his face. “Sure.”  
“Can I kiss you?” Frank asked, nervously.   
Gerard opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He wasn’t sure what to reply with. He wanted to kiss Frank. Hell, he wanted to kiss him from the moment he saw him. It was just a shock that Frank wanted to kiss him. It was sudden and unexpected and Gerard didn’t have a word to say back. It took him by even more surprise when Frank locked his lips with his. When Gerard didn’t kiss back, Frank pulled off. He looked worried.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Frank said, sitting up.  
Gerard also sat up but didn’t say anything. Instead he pull Frank back down and on top of him and began kissing him roughly. Gerard’s senses were filled with Frank. He could smell Frank, feel Frank, and taste Frank. It was overwhelming but it was perfect. Frank moved himself so he was straddling Gerard before kissing him again. Gerard’s hands were in Frank’s hair, casually massaging his scalp. Frank’s lips were soft against Gerard’s. Eventually Frank opened his mouth to let Gerard in. They didn’t stop kissing for about 15 minutes. Though they couldn’t be sure, they were too involved with the other.   
Frank was just laid on top of Gerard, hugging him close while Gerard kissed his neck when Mikey walked in. Neither of them moved, they just stayed content in each others arms.  
“Not fucking him?! Because that’s what it looks like Gee.”   
Gerard sat up, bringing Frank with him. Frank ducked his head slightly, blushing.   
“Like I said, I’m not _fucking_ him.” Gerard replied, calmly.   
Mikey sighed from the doorway. “Well what is going on between you two?”  
Frank opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t speak.   
“I don’t know, Mikey. Get off my back.” Gerard spoke.  
“I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
Frank kept his head down.   
“I mean, you hated each other last week. And now there’s this.” Mikey gestured with his hands.  
“I never hated him, Mikey. You knew that.” Frank finally spoke. Gerard’s eyebrows rose.  
“I know, Frank. But you weren’t exactly nice to him. I know you’re a nice guy, but it just worries me.”  
Frank sighed.  
“Hold on a minute. What’s going on? I thought you two hardly knew each other.” Gerard asked, still with Frank on his knee.   
“I don’t know him. That’s the problem. I only know what Ray has told me. Ray only says nice things about him. I believe him, and it’s a problem because I know he’s been awful to you.” Mikey sighed.  
Frank sat up, beside Gerard rather than on top of him. “It’s not like that anymore.” Frank said.  
“I know. I’m sorry for being a total dick. I just worry.” Mikey apologised.   
“It’s ok, Mikey. But you don’t need to worry.” Gerard responded.   
“Ok. I’m going to leave now. Everyone is leaving. You might want to say goodbye.” Mikey left the room with Frank and Gerard giggling in each other’s arms.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to finish this story. But I'm starting school again on Wednesday. And I'm in my final year of Highschool. I'm going to say updates are going to be slow, but I've said that for the last few chapters... And they haven't been.   
> Please tell me if I've progressed too quick. I feel like I have but I'm not sure. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


	7. Gerard's Friends Like To Ruin Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe always ruins the fun. So does everyone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :/ I'll explain in the other notes...

Frank and Gerard didn’t see each other after the incident on Saturday until Monday afternoon in English. They hardly talked to each other but they did text the entire lesson.  
  
 _Hows mikes been since sat?_ Frank text at the beginning of the lesson, sneakily.  
 _gud. He tld me he was just shcked.  
There’s shcked n thrs shocked.   
Cum to mine on tue?  
after school?  
Ye at like 3.  
sure.   
  
_ Frank was still hanging out with his douchebag friends, but he hadn’t seen them at all on the Tuesday. He was completing his art project on Gerard. Frank wasn’t as good as Gerard at art, nor was he as enthusiastic, but he did want to pass this class. The picture wasn’t great but it was Gerard with headphones on and his hair across one eye. The drawing was in acrylic paint, but contained some pen work for extra details. It was an unusual mix but it matched Gerard’s personality; very unusual but intriguing at the same time.  It was just his face and his headphones, simple and nothing too much. It worked in Frank’s eyes.   
Frank was nervous about going to Gerard’s that afternoon. They had hardly talked about the kiss that they had shared, or what it meant. Frank was more nervous about what other people would think. His dad especially. He’s not gay, but he really wants to be with Gerard. It’s conflicting but he knew it would be worth it in the end.   
He headed over to Gerard’s just before 3. He was a little earlier than he had anticipated, but Gerard was still waiting.   
“Hey there.” Gerard said, nervously as Frank walked through the door. Frank had ditched the cheap uniform for skinny jeans and a t-shirt, similar to what Gerard was wearing.   
“Uh, Hi.”   
They both settled down on the sofa with a can of coke in hand. “I didn’t see you at all today.” Gerard stated.   
“I finished my art project.”  
“Really?” Gerard jumped up and turned towards him.  
“Uh, yeah. It took a while but I did it.”  
“Oh my god, can I see it?” Gerard jumped up and down like a puppy.  
“Sure, in school.”   
“Awesome! I can’t wait.”  
Frank leaned back into the sofa and sighed. It was a little more awkward than both of them had anticipated. Frank wasn’t sure if Gerard was regretting the kiss, or whether it was awkward because they both wanted to do it again.  
“Gerard?”  
“Hmmm?” Gerard hummed with the can in between his teeth.   
Frank didn’t even finish his sentence before he pulled the can away from Gerard and launched towards him. It was a messy kiss. Teeth and tongues were everywhere. They were both sat awkwardly at the others side, twisted into a painful position to make the kiss possible. Neither of them were complaining though, they had the other melting in their arms. Gerard had his arm around Frank, pulling him closer. He wasn’t succeeding due to the awkward position but it didn’t stop him trying. Frank moaned obscenely into Gerard’s mouth. He still couldn’t believe that this was happening. He was kissing Gerard. Kissing a boy. And more importantly, kissing a _hot_ boy. Their mouths were squished together, hard and hot. Gerard moved his position so he was twisted fully, and nibbled Frank’s bottom lip slightly. Frank gasped loudly into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard sucked Frank’s lip ring into his mouth causing Frank to tilt his head back slightly. Gerard couldn’t help but move his lips down to his jaw, pecking and nibbling, going further down until his neck. He stayed at his neck for a while, sucking and biting. Frank was trembling in Gerard’s arms. Frank didn’t want it to go any further, he was happy and content with just a hot make out session. He wasn’t exactly ready for anything else, he was still coming to terms with the fact he is kissing a boy. His body thought he was ready though, he was getting extremely turned on. He’d never felt this turned on, not even when he was with Chelsea. Gerard moved to straddle Frank’s lap. He kept his mouth attached to Frank’s collarbone. Both of them were turned on by the intense kissing, but neither of them wanted to go any further yet.   
“MIKEY!” A female yelled from behind Gerard and Frank. Gerard jumped off Frank immediately and blushed. Frank ducked his head into the side of the sofa and Gerard’s shoulder. Both of their lips were swollen and red from their previous encounter, and Frank’s neck was bruised. Gerard looked behind him to see Mikey with a stern expression, linking arms with Ray. To make things worse, Chloe and Bob was there with their eyebrows raised and mouth titled slightly.   
“Your brother was fucking Frank on the sofa.” Chloe said to Mikey.  
Mikey sighed and pushed his free hand up to the bridge of his nose. “Let’s leave. I don’t want to see this.”  
“Sure thing, babe.” Ray replied.  
Frank and Gerard looked at each other and shared expressions. Both of their eybrows were raised. Then they both burst out laughing at Mikey leaving in a huff. It was just the way Ray said _babe_. It was unexpected, but then again so was their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT happy with this chapter. I've had trouble writing it. For mutiple reasons. The main one being I totally scrapped my original storyline for Frank. I had this idea all along while writing, but I decided to scrap it because I didn't have the heart to do it. I also didn't want to write it, or even put warnings in and stuff. I have also scrapped the entire chapter twice. I thought 'fuck it' and am just uploading this because I didn't want to overthink it and delete it again.


	8. Frank Needs Better Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank needs better friends. They suck.

They both shared a lesson together called PSD. Personal and Social development. They were focusing on jobs at this certain time. They were sat in 2 tables together, but Gerard sat by himself, which he was thankful for. Though, one day, she decided to change the seating plan into tables. Gerard still didn’t know half of the students in the class. And those he knew the face of, he couldn’t remember the name. Fortunately for Gerard, he had been seated next to Frank. However, two of Frank’s douchebag friends were also seated on their table. Gerard sighed when he sat down. The fact Frank was there made it better, but he still wasn’t ready for harassment from douchebag one and two. They didn’t say anything for the first 10 minutes, but as soon as they were assigned a task they started.  
“Hey, twatface!” One of the guys shouted at Gerard when they had to build a tower. The task was to build the tallest free standing tower with the supplies provided.  
Gerard sighed at the guy. He didn’t know his name so he was going to call him James and the other one Steve.  
“Fuck head, listen to me when I’m talking to you.” James said to Gerard from across the table. Frank didn’t say anything, actually he kept his head down.  
Steve stood up and moved towards Gerard. Gerard swallowed hard and looked up to see both Steve and James hovering over him. Frank was busy actually doing the task at hand.  
“Look, Freak.” Steve spat. “You will listen to us. Don’t ignore us. Isn’t that right, Frankie?” He pointed over at Frank. Frank looked back at him like a deer caught in the head lights. He didn’t know what to say, or do so he just looked away and pretend that he didn’t hear.  
Steve grabbed Gerard hair and yanked it back. Gerard yelped at the sudden contact of his head at the back of the chair. A few of Gerard’s hairs fell out with the force of the pull. James stood behind Gerard and pushed his head forward so he hit the table. He hit it with a large force and his nose moved sideways. The pain was unbelievable, his nose started bleeding and he wanted to cry but he couldn’t show it.  
“Give it the fuck up!” Frank shouted. He stood up and moved towards Steve whose eyes were wide.  
James laughed and shoved Frank. Frank growled loud and pushed James hard until he stumbled. The teacher was still busy at the other side of the room.  
“Defending your boyfriend, Faggot? I always knew you were queer.” James spat towards Frank. Frank snarled at James and launched towards him. He tackled him towards the ground and threw a few punches at him. “Does it fucking matter whether he’s my boyfriend or not?! There’s no reason to beat him up.” Frank said in between punches.  
Gerard was still sat on his chair, holding his nose as it was still bleeding from being pushed onto the table. Steve’s eyes were wide and scared. He was trembling from the fear.  
“I’m fed up of all the shit you’ve put me through in the last few years. What was the point in beating me up every single fucking day of the week to the point I thought that I could leave you?” Frank spat as he stood up from a crying James on the floor. He was bleeding slightly from his head but Frank had no care anymore. He had been sick and tired of his so called “best-friends” for a few years now, but they crossed the line when they started beating Gerard up. Frank knew he was in the wrong when he said all those things about Gerard in the first place, but it’s different now. Frank didn’t mind James and Steve beating him up, but when they did it to Gerard it was a different matter.  
The teacher came over a few minutes later to see James curled up on the floor and Gerard with a still bleeding nose and a banging headache. Steve was crying loudly because he was scared of what Frank was going to happen to him.  
“What happened over here!” She shouted rushing over to help James on the floor.  
“Leave him, he deserved it.” Frank said, smugly with his arms folded.  
“MR. IERO! Did you do this?”  
“He punched Gerard, for fuck sake. I did what I had to do.”  
“That language is unacceptable Iero. I’m ringing Senior Management to deal with this _problem_.”  
Frank laughed and knelt down next to Gerard. His nose had stopped bleeding but he was covered in blood and a silent tear had escaped down his face.  
“Are you okay?” Frank asked wiping the tear from Gerard’s face.  
“I’m okay, Frank. Trust me.”  
Frank tilted his mouth slightly, unsatisfied with Gerard’s answer. “Can I come over later and we’ll talk? I kind of have to go get excluded now.”  
Gerard giggled slightly and nodded.  
  
All four of them had to leave the room together. Steve and Frank were forced to speak with the head teacher, while James and Gerard had to speak to matron about the inflicted wounds. Frank knew what was coming to him. He was going to get excluded for the week and it would cause a bad example for future college applications. It might also affect his chances of being able to go to prom. He didn’t want to go in the first place but having the opportunity was what mattered to Frank the most. When he got to the head teachers office, both him and Steve had to explain the turn of events. Steve admitted the truth in between sobbing. He told her about how James and him hit James and Frank retaliated. Frank had slight respect for him for doing that, but it was obvious that Frank was going to get in the most trouble. He was just glad that he was away from that group of friends now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating quite often, I'm really in the mood to write this. I have a few chapter written, and lets just say.... there will be some mature scenes in the next chapter.... :/


	9. This Chapter Has No Name...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we learn about how Frank got to live in England...
> 
>  
> 
> Or
> 
> The one where Frank and Gerard get close... REAL CLOSE.

His father had been called into the school after Frank’s punishment had been decided. He had been put on a school report for 2 weeks and excluded for a week. His dad hadn’t exactly been happy with the punishment. He wasn’t happy with Frank often anyway. His dad had given him a large shouting on their way home, but didn’t press matters too far. He just told him to call his mother when he got in.  
“Hey, Mom!” Frank said over the phone.  
 _Hey, Frankie. How have you been?  
_ “I’ve been good, mom. Did you sleep well?”   
_I slept really well, thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t ring on your birthday, Frankie.  
_ “It’s okay, mom.” Frank sighed. “I have a few things to tell you!”  
 _Really?! Let’s hear them!  
_ “Well… First thing is bad news. I got excluded today…”   
_EXCLUDED! Why?  
_ “Well that’s sort of the good news…”   
_Okay?  
_ “Well… There’s a new kid. He moved here from New Jersey, just like me. He became friends with Ray. We weren’t friends at first, in fact he kind of hated me.”  
 _So you made a new friend?  
_ “Kind of? Basically I kissed him, and I’m pretty sure were together even though we never discussed, but I really like him mom.” He muttered in one quick breath.  
 _Aww, baby. Is this your first love? I’m happy for you. But what has this got to do with you getting excluded?  
_ Frank breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad she didn’t mind the fact that Gerard was a boy. “So my old friends started bullying him in class, and they hit his face on the table. Right?”  
 _Okay?  
_ “And he started bleeding bad. So I launched for one of them and hit him a few times and I got excluded.”  
 _I’d have done the exact same, honey. Especially if my boyfriend was in the picture.  
_ “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just…”  
 _He might as well be your boyfriend. You both like each other.  
_ “Yeah, I guess.”  
 _Anyway, I have some important news for you. I’m spending a few weeks in the UK.  
_ “You’re coming to visit?” Frank squealed with excitement.   
_Yes, baby. I want to see you. Also… Do you remember Rick?  
_ “Is that the boyfriend you had two years ago when I last saw you?”   
_Yes, hunny. Well we’re getting married.  
_ “Really? I really liked Rick.”  
 _That’s great! But he’s from the UK and wants to move back. I told him I’d go with him because I want to see my son.  
_ “Oh my god. That’s great! I can’t wait to see you again. When are you coming?”  
 _I have a flight booked for tonight, so I should see you tomorrow. We’re staying in a hotel nearby to you, and we’re looking at house. We’re planning to move just after Christmas.  
_ “I can’t wait to see you.”  
 _I can’t wait to see you and meet your boyfriend. I’m going to have to go now to finish packing. I’ll see you tomorrow? I’ll ring you.  
_ “He’s not my boyfriend. And I love you.”  
 _I love you too, hunny. See you.  
  
  
_ Frank headed over to Gerard’s just after school ended with a massive grin on his face. His father wasn’t happy about him going out of the house after the events that had unfolded but Frank didn’t care.   
“Hey, Frank.” Gerard’s mother said from the doorway. “Come in.”  
Frank nodded and entered the house. He went towards Gerard’s room and started to hear the Misfits playing loud out of the speakers. Frank smiled slightly to himself and entered the room. Gerard was laid on his bed, with an arm slung over his face. His other hand was palming himself slightly in his trousers. From what Frank could see from his face was his jaw was slack and his eyes were closed. Frank wasn’t paying much attention to his face though, he was looking at Gerard’s raging hard on under his trousers. Frank was also sporting a hard under his jeans. When he was younger, Frank wouldn’t never said he would’ve fallen for a boy but he did. And here he was watching the boy he really liked touch himself inappropriately in his bedroom. Gerard put his hand under his trousers and took himself in his hand. Frank’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets with excitement with what was going on. He knew he shouldn’t be watching this but he couldn’t help it.   
When Gerard moaned Frank knew he had to say something. “ F-f –f Frankie…”  
Frank couldn’t believe the show he was seeing, he even pinched himself to see if it was real.  
“Sorry. I’ll come back later.” Frank finally said as Gerard pulled his pants down to his knees.  
Gerard didn’t jump as much as Frank had expected to. Instead he looked over at Frank and smiled slightly, still stroking himself. Frank’s jaw dropped, he shouldn’t be here.  
“Stay, Frankie. I want you to be here.”  
Frank couldn’t deny him when he was touching himself that way. He smeared the pre-cum over his dick, and stared into Frank’s eyes as he edged closer.  
Frank didn’t realise it, but he was moving closer to Gerard with every stroke of his cock. His mouth was watering and he wanted to taste Gerard, but he knew that he couldn’t do that just yet. When he reached the edge of the bed, he sat down with Gerard and watched him stroke himself. Gerard leaned over, still touching himself, and kissed Frank passionately. Frank moaned into Gerard’s mouth and bit his lower lip. It took a bit of confidence to get over the first step of knowing that he was with a boy right now, but he did it eventually. He was so turned on, Frank believed his jeans were going to rip. They started to become uncomfortable. He reached down and undid his jeans. Gerard stopped kissing him to help him undo his jeans with one hand, still stroking himself. Frank kept looking down at Gerard’s erection and couldn’t believe it. The guy was hung. Gerard began speeding up his strokes, staring into Frank’s eyes. Frank could see the hint of lust in his eyes as he sped up his stroke. Frank took himself in hand and began to match Gerard’s rhythm. Both of them flung their heads back with a flick of their wrists. Gerard moved his head onto Frank’s shoulder. He nibbled on Frank’s neck, slightly. It was difficult to do so when the feeling of orgasm was creeping on him at a rapid pace. Frank was quite loud. He was panting and moaning. Gerard reached orgasm first. He groaned loudly into Frank’s neck and spilled onto Frank’s stomach. The vibrations and the feeling of Gerard’s come on his stomach made Frank tip over the edge. Frank moaned Gerard’s named loudly before coming in between the both of them. Gerard stayed panting into Frank’s neck, still coming down from the powerful orgasm. Frank’s mind was still replaying the last few minutes in his head. He couldn’t believe that just happened, and here he was coming down from an orgasm that he shared with a _guy._ A guy who he really liked. Both of them didn’t talk soon after. Instead they both stood up and cleaned up. They then placed their clothes back on.   
“So what did you want to talk about?” Gerard asked, awkwardly. Neither of them mentions the events that happened moments earlier. They both laid together on the bed, not hugging but not far apart either.   
“Actually, a few things.” Frank smiled.  
Gerard looked nervous. “Like what?”  
“Well, first thing is, my mom is finally moving to the UK.”  
“Really?” Gerard said enthusiastically. He was happy for Frank. Frank always said they had a strong relationship, but he never explained why she didn’t live over here. Or why their parents broke up.   
“Yeah, man. I can’t wait to see her again. She’s getting married again.”  
“That’s awesome.”  
“I never told you why I live over here, did I?” Frank asked.  
“No.”  
“When I was 8 my dad started drinking heavily. He…” Frank’s eyes began to swell with tears.  
Gerard moved closer to Frank and hugged him tight. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
Frank sighed into Gerard’s side. “I want to. It’s just hard for me.”  
Gerard nodded slightly. “I understand.”  
“He used to hit my mom. He never laid a finger on me, but I always expected it to happen. He scared me, Gerard. He still does.” Frank sobbed. “One day he ran off with another woman. I didn’t see him for 2 years… When I turned 11 he turned up unexpectedly and told me to move to England with him. I didn’t want to leave… I knew Ray, though, that was okay. My mother told me it would be for the best, so I agreed.”  
“I’m sorry, Frank.  Are you okay?” Gerard said, kissing Frank slightly on the lips.   
“I’m okay, now. Took me a while to get used to things. But I did it eventually.”   
Gerard nodded. “Frank?”   
Frank hummed, he had stopped crying at this point.  
“What did you mean earlier? When you your friend asked you if you were defending your boyfriend and you said ‘maybe I am’?”   
Frank blushed. “Oh yeah.”  
“Are we together?” Gerard asked, nervously.   
“I don’t know. I’m still trying to get over the fact that you’re a guy.” Frank giggled.  
Gerard nodded, not wanting to press matters any further and embarrass himself.   
“I want us to be together, though.” Frank said shyly.   
“Me too.” Gerard spoke quietly.   
“Do I have to ask you then?” Frank said, giggling slightly.  
“I don’t know, but it’s so awkward and I don’t know why.” Gerard replied and ducked his head into Frank’s neck.  
“We’re just a pair of dorks.”   
“That we are.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for my writing. I am ashamed.   
> Comment please? Tell me what you think? :)


	10. Frank's Mother Will Be My New Role Model...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets up with his mum again after 2 years.

Frank left later that day. He stayed for tea and for the awkward conversation between Gerard and his mother about Mikey’s new boyfriend. Mikey had told his mother that he was now dating Ray. Donna wasn’t very happy about the fact Ray was a year older than Mikey, but Frank convinced her that he was a nice guy. Frank and Gerard still hadn’t told anyone that they were _together._ So it was awkward at the dinner table.   
  
Frank was excited about seeing his mother the next day. It had been such a long time since he had seen her. She’d given him the money for the tattoo so he knew that she’d be wanting to see it. She also wanted to meet Gerard. That was going to be one hell of an experience.   
She text him the next day, after school, telling him where to meet. Frank had asked Gerard at lunch if he was busy to meet up. Gerard, unfortunately, had to visit some shopping centre. He did agree to meet up with her another day, after giving Frank a kiss on the lips. Their first public kiss to be exact. Nobody noticed, other than Mikey who was gipping.  
  
Franks mother was a small, skinny woman. She didn’t look overly thin but she had a very short frame. Her shoulders were quite broad and were a very dominant feature on her body. She was sat straight and was playing with her fingers as she waited for her son to arrive. She had ordered a black coffee before she had taken her seat near the front of the café. Both her and Frank liked their coffee black, so she ordered two coffees. She knew Frank instantly as he walked into the shop. He had hardly changed since she saw him 2 years ago. He had grown about an inch, and his facial features had become more masculine. It was only a slight change, but Linda noticed it. Frank smiled when he saw his mother. He rushed over to hug her. He pulled her in to a familiar embrace. It had been such a long time since they had seen each other, they hardly notice each other. Neither of them said a word for a long time, they both just studied each other. It had been so long, so much had changed. Frank was the first one to speak after a long time of silence.   
“I’ve missed you so much.” He said timidly.   
His mother sighed. “I’ve missed you more than you could know.”  
Frank giggled a little, relaxing into a conversation.   
“How’s your dad been?” She asked him.  
Frank didn’t really have an answer. His dad had been ok, but nothing brilliant. “He’s been ok. Still drinking though.”  
She rolled her eyes. “No surprise there… How about this…” She paused for a minute, “Boy?”  
Frank blushed and placed his head in his hands. “Gerard?”  
“Yeah, him.”  
“There’s nothing really to say.”  
“Really?” She raised her eyebrows. “No gossip or juicy details.”  
Frank groaned. “I am _not_ going into juicy details with you.”  
“Awwww, my little Frankie’s getting embarrassed.”  
Frank wanted to curl up into a ball and never show his face again. “He’s cool, mom. You’d like him.”  
“I’m sure I will, but I want to know about him. For example, what he likes. Or maybe even how his family treat you.”  
“Well, he’s got black hair… He’s a little taller than me.”  
Frank’s mother interrupted. “I’m not surprised he’s taller than you.”  
Frank rolled his eyes. “He has a little brother in the year below. His little brother’s cool. In fact, his little brother is dating Ray!”   
“Really? I always liked Ray.”  
“Ray’s cool. Gee likes comics and horror movies like me.”  
“He’s like a perfect match! I’m glad you found him.”  
Frank smiled slightly, “I’m glad you are accepting of this.”  
She tilted her head slightly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Frank bit his lip. “I don’t know. I guess even _I_ didn’t understand that I was…” He cut himself off.  
“Perfect? Amazing?” She answered for him.  
He blushed slightly “I was going to say gay, but that works too…”  
His mother’s laugh was infectious. It took them at least ten minutes to calm down for the amount of laughter they were in. It made Frank feel better knowing he’d admitted it out loud to someone who wasn’t himself or Gerard.   
“I’m going to have to leave. But you’ll bring Gerard to see me, right?”  
“Of course.” Frank replied, getting up to give her a tight hug.   
They hugged for longer than expected, lingering in the familiar bliss that had been missing for too long.   
He couldn’t wait to introduce Gerard…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I told you my excuse for not updating, you wouldn't believe me...   
> Basically I installed Sims 4 on my laptop and my mum wanted to play it.... That is my excuse.  
> I refrain from saying Mum or Mom in non-speech text. I only say Mom (even tho I'm british) in Frank, Gerard's and Mikey's speech because they're the only americans in this fic... Yes, Ray is British :D 
> 
> ALSO, sorry this chapters short.


	11. Frank's Dad Finally Found Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the title says.

“I don’t think you understand, Gee. Star Trek is totally better than Star Wars.” Frank emphasised with his hands. It was the Saturday after he got excluded, and they were both sat on Gerard’s bed.  
“No, Frank. You’re wrong.” Gerard said, shoving Frank slightly.  
Frank giggled slightly, and shoved Gerard back. “No… See, Star Wars is great, but it’s nothing compared to the complexity of Star Trek!”  
“I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation.” Gerard laughed and fell into Frank’s shoulder.  
Frank laughed back, and pulled Gerard towards him. It was only gentle but it brought him closer.  
“I can’t believe that Javert kills himself when he realised he’d had it wrong all along.” Frank said and pulled Gerard on top of him.  
Gerard raised an eyebrow and rested his forehead against Frank’s. “What’s that that got to do with anything?”  
“Because when I realise I was wrong about you, I fell for you instead.”  
Gerard blushed and kissed Frank passionately. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s back and held him tight. Their tongues fought for dominance but neither one succeeded. Gerard reached behind Frank and tugged on his hair, causing Frank to moan in agreement. Gerard’s lips left Frank’s and trailed down to his neck, planting soft kisses. He bit down on his collarbone causing Frank to buck up into Gerard. Gerard pulled up from Frank’s neck and grinned widely. His grin was comical and almost was scary. Frank raised his eyebrows at Gerard. He didn’t answer just winked and moved down Frank planting kisses. Frank’s eyes went huge, almost bulging out of his head.  
  
“Guys!!!”  
Both Gerard and Frank jumped out of their places. Gerard jumped up toward Frank’s face and buried himself in Frank’s side. Frank’s face turned a deep scarlet.  
“I was okay with the flirting and even the making out. But _DO NOT_ go down on Frank while I’m in the room.” Mikey shouts, covering his face with his hands.  
Gerard was lost for words and Frank was too embarrassed to speak.  
“Boys. Let’s not be talking about oral sex right now.” Donna said walking into the room.  
Gerard wanted to die from embarrassment at that point. It was too much to bear.  
Frank was giggling slightly but still really embarrassed. To make things worse, Frank’s phone rung at that moment.  
“Hi Dong… I mean Mom…”  
 _Hi son… Is everything okay?  
_ “Er, yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Frank laughed nervously. Donna and Mikey were in stiches at his statement about ‘dong’ . Donna had fallen on top of Mikey, laughing so hard she couldn’t stand up.  
 _Probably because you’re talking about dicks… I hope you’re dad has already given you the sex talk?  
_ Frank groaned loudly. “Yes, mother. I don’t need this.”  
 _Ok then. I was just wondering when I get to meet your boyfriend.  
_ “You can meet him today if you like.”  
 _Sure. Can I text you where to meet at 4?  
_ “Sure. See you then.”  
 _Bye. Love you._  
Frank hung up before he had chance to reply.  
  
“How’s dong?” Donna asked before bursting into stiches again. She tried controlling herself but couldn’t keep a straight face.  
“My mom’s great.” Frank laughed, still embarrassed. “She actually wants to meet Gerard today.  
“That’s awesome.” She replied.  
  
  
Frank had received where they were to meet up with his mother via text. Gerard was nervous and kept changing his clothes every five minutes. Frank tried reassuring him that it was okay and he didn’t need to impress his mother. Gerard still didn’t listen to him and kept freaking out anyway. Gerard actually settled on wearing jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt.  
They met Linda in the same Café as Frank had met her in earlier that week. They arrived and she was in the same seat as last time. Frank smiled slightly and pulled Gerard by his arm towards her. Linda rose from her seat and squeezed Gerard tightly. Frank smiled slightly at Gerard’s uncomfort.  
“Hello, Gerard. I’m Linda.” Frank’s mum said as they sat down. She held a hand out to shake and Gerard gladly accepted. She had a firm grip on his hand, but it wasn’t too tight.  
“Hi Linda. Nice to meet you.” Gerard replied.  
Frank smiled at him and held his hand under their table.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you. You seem a really nice boy.” Linda told him, smiling into her cup.  
Gerard giggled slightly. “Thank you.”  
“How did you meet?” Linda asked Gerard. She had been told brief details from Frank, but she wanted to hear Gerard’s point of view.  
Gerard stuttered slightly to begin with. “He’s in my tutor, but we didn’t really know each other until art class. We had to do an art project on each other. I guess it just went from there.”  
Linda smiled. She was glad to see her son happy. “Aww that’s lovely.”  
Frank leaned over to give Gerard a small peck on the lips. It was unusual giving public displays of affection. It had never happened before, not even with Chelsea. When he had been with Chelsea she had always shied from any type of affection in public. Now Frank thinks back to it, it was probably due to the fact she was fucking everyone around her. Knowing that everyone could see him kiss Gerard freaked him out at first. Especially considering some people aren’t as accepting as others. It was also nerve-racking knowing that he may possibly know people in the café. He was still getting over the fact that Gerard was a boy. It didn’t bother him as much as it did and he thought it would, but it was still indented in his mind.  
Gerard smiled into Frank’s lips and kissed him back. It wasn’t a long kiss but it showed a lot of affection towards the other.  
  
“Linda?” A voice came from behind Frank and Gerard. They pulled apart quickly and let go of the others hands.  
“Frank…” Linda replied.  
Frank’s eyes widened at the name and he turned around to see his father lingering over them. Frank’s heart was racing. It had been a long time since his parents had seen each other. They had spoken briefly on the phone, but that was different from now. His dad had also just seen him kissing Gerard…  
“What are you doing here?” He asked loudly from behind them.  
Both Gerard and Frank stared at their knees and didn’t say anything.  
“I’m seeing my son.” She replied calmly and placed her coffee on the table.  
“You’re supposed to be in the US!”  
“And I am here, with my son.”  
“And who’s this fucker?” Frank’s dad pointed at Gerard. Gerard looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“That is Gerard. He’s Frank’s friend.”  
“Friend? Ha, that’s no friend. My sons a fag.” Frank’s dad spat.  
“Your son is an amazing human being, and you have no reason to disrespect him.”  
“When he’s kissing a boy, I do!”  
“You know what Frank? This is exactly why I’m glad you left. You pushed me about until I was a bit of jelly on your plate. You can disrespect me, but you don’t dare disrespect my son. You are a piece of shit.” Linda stood up and stared aggressively at her ex-husband.  
He had taken a step back. He looked bewildered and confused. It was almost as if he didn’t expect this type of reaction.  
Gerard and Frank still hadn’t contributed much to the argument. They were both staring at their hands in their laps. It was quite awkward and definitely embarrassing.  
  
Frank’s dad didn’t say anything. In fact he just walked out of the café and didn’t look back.  
“I’m sorry about him.” Linda said to Gerard. “He’s a cunt.”  
Gerard giggled slightly and lifted his head up. “I guess your dad knows now…” He whispered, turning to Frank.  
Frank sighed, “Yeah, I guess. He had to know eventually.”  
“But not like this.”  
Frank leaned over the gap between their seats and rested his head on Gerard’s shoulders. “I’m sorry if my dad offended you.”  
Linda laughed at Frank’s statement. “Of course he offended him. That’s all your father ever does.”  
  
  
  
  
“How was meeting Frank’s mom?” Donna asked when they arrived back at Gerard’s.  
“She was lovely.” Gerard replied. He didn’t stop to talk, instead he pulled on Frank to take him up to his room. Frank giggled slightly under his breath as he was dragged up to Gerard’s room. His arm was being tugged slightly and it hurt. Not that Frank minded.  
Gerard doubled checked none of his friends was in his room before he jumped on Frank. He didn’t want a repeat of earlier. His lips attacked Frank’s and it was hot and passionate. Frank’s head tilted back at the contact and he opened his mouth to allow Gerard’s tongue in. Gerard moved his hands towards the back of Frank’s head. He tangled his fingers into his hair and tugged slightly. Frank’s mouth let out a small whimper. Frank’s hands were resting on his lower back. Both of them were panting by the time Gerard pushed Frank aggressively onto the bed. Frank smirked slightly when his back hit the bed. Gerard jumped on top of him and their noses touched together. Gerard had a huge shit-eating grin on his face as he hovered above Frank. He moved down to give Frank a quick peck on his lips before moving down his body. Eventually Gerard reached Frank’s jeans. Frank was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed tight. Gerard pulled down Frank’s jeans slowly and teasingly. His eyes were wide and lustful as he looks up at Frank above him. Frank was lost, he was desperate, and he just needed Gerard to touch him _now._ When Frank’s clothes were discarded Gerard stared at Frank’s painfully hard erection. Gerard gave a little turn of his lips before gripping Frank’s dick with his hands. Frank’s sighed and relaxed his body slightly. He had been waiting through all of Gerard’s teasing but it had become too much. Gerard’s lips ghosted over the tip of Frank’s dick, teasingly. His hot breath was driving Frank nuts, Frank needed movement now. Gerard could sense the desperation and need in Frank and decided to finish teasing Frank. He took his tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue over the tip. He bobbed his head down and hollowed his cheeks. Gerard had never done this before, but he had seen enough porn to understand the basics. He didn’t exactly know if he was doing it correctly but considering by the noises Frank was making he assumed he was doing it correctly. Frank was moving about in pleasure so much that Gerard had to hold him down to stop him from bucking up. He gagged a few times but it didn’t stop him from pleasuring his boyfriend. He’d wanted to do this ever since he met him. He never wanted to admit it, but it was true. Frank tried to warn Gerard when he was about to come but instead it came out as a strangled moan. Gerard just hummed around Frank’s cock and let Frank spill into his mouth. Frank moaned loudly as he saw the spit and come run down Gerard’s chin when he sat up. Gerard’s lips were swollen and red. Frank squeezed his eyes shut for a few short moments as he came down from one of his best orgasms he’s ever had. Eventually he pulled Gerard up to his face. Gerard had wiped the come of his chin. Frank locked his lips with Gerard and it was sloppy and messy. Frank was still hazy from his orgasm but he was still able to get Gerard’s pants off. He wasn’t sure how, he had his mouth connected with Gerard’s the entire time, but he managed it. He jerked Gerard off fast and rough. Gerard removed his mouth from Frank’s and tilted his head back as Frank jerked him off. It was long until Gerard was moaning Frank’s name into Frank’s neck and came all over their stomachs.  
Gerard moved away from Frank and went to get a damp towel to clean up. After both of them were cleaned up, they laid together in bed. Frank had his arms around Gerard waist and his head in his neck. It was calming and soothing. It took Frank’s mind away from the day’s events. He wasn’t ready to go home… Maybe he’ll just stay here in Gerard’s arms where he feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter till the end. I anticipated this story to be around 15k and I was right. :3 If you've stuck through with me, thank you so much :)


	12. It's All Over Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put "It's All Ogre Now." but this is not a Shrek fic. ;)

Frank stayed at Gerard’s until Monday morning. They didn’t do much the entire weekend. They just watched movies, ate microwave popcorn and teased Mikey and Ray. Ray had also spent the weekend, though Gerard and Frank didn’t see much of him and Mikey. Unfortunatly they both knew _exactly_ what they were doing. They kept leaving subtle hints at the dinner table and causing Mikey and Ray to blush uncontrollably. Eventually Mikey found a way to tease Frank and Gerard. He kept going into expletives about how he loves the way Ray’s dick felt. Gerard almost vomited a few times, and it got worse when he walked in on them dry humping at one in the morning in the living room. They didn’t even stop, just continued moaning each other’s name obscenely into each other’s ears. Frank had to calm Gerard down after he had walked out with his hand over his ears and a pale face. Frank couldn’t help but laugh, though Gerard did look totally petrified. It was still funny though, and he knew he’d have to high-five Ray when he next saw him.   
  
Frank knew he’d have to return to his dads on the Monday to retrieve his uniform. He was returning back to school that day. He was lucky enough for his dad to usually be working on Monday mornings. Frank had the idea to sneak in, retrieve his clothes, and leave again. He hoped not to bump into any of his dad’s whores, or that skank of a girlfriend that he had. He didn’t, fortunately. He did remember, however, to retrieve some money from their saving up Jar so he could buy some smokes and food for the week. He’d never know when he’d return. Hell, he might even live with his mum until she goes back to the USA. She’s be coming back, though. She’s moving here, so he could just move in with her. That would make things a lot easier. He had text Gerard to head to school and they’d meet there. He could easily walk with them, but he felt the need to stay at home for a few minutes and write his dad a letter. It took him a few minutes to decide on the content of the letter. For some unknown reason he felt the need to not tell his dad he was okay and just leave. Though he knew it was only right. He felt happy with his letter when he had finally wrote it. He reread it a few times, before picking up his jacket and exiting the door.  
  
 _Dad,_  
I’m okay, but I want you to know that if you don’t accept me for who I am I will not be returning. I’m sorry. Love you.   
  
Frank.  
  
Everyone was already at school by the time he had arrived. Chloe and Bob were talking about something incoherent. It seemed like they were just making random animal noises at each other. Knowing them, they probably were. Thobbe and Lucy were having a heated discussion with Ray and Mikey about people called Greg. Gerard was just leaning against a wall and listening to these stupid conversations. His eyebrows were high on his face, and he was biting his lip trying not to laugh. Frank sneaked up on Gerard, wrapped his arms around Gerard and whispered into his ear.  
“Did you miss me?”   
Gerard jumped slightly and rested his head on Frank’s shoulders. “I’ve been lost this last hour while you’ve been gone.”  
Frank giggled slightly and turned to face Gerard, “I was only up the street, and you knew where I was.”  
Gerard laughed quietly and leaned down to give Frank a small kiss. He didn’t even care that people could see. “We have art today.”  
“I know. We also have English, Biology, Spanish and Physics.”   
“Yeah, but I want to show you my project.”  
“Really?” Frank asked excitedly.   
“Yeah.”  
  
  
It seemed to drag up until Art. Both Gerard and Frank were excited to show the other their projects. It was a controlled assessment so no one was allowed to speak during the lesson. So when they showed the other their project, all the other could do was show their facial expressions. Both of their facial expressions were similar. Both of them had huge grins on their faces as they saw the pictures. Frank knew by first glance that Gerard’s was better than his, but he didn’t even care. He loves this project. If it wasn’t for this project they wouldn’t be together. Even though Frank hated the project to begin with, he loves it now. He still hates school like he did before he met Gerard, but now it was different. Frank had found himself. He’d never even noticed before but he had been lost. He couldn’t find himself. He had been at a dead end. Gerard, fortunately, had brought him back.   
  
School dragged. It was just boring. Most classes were talking about opting for the subject in college. Or they did a shit ton of revision for their GCSE’s. It was boring, if anything. After school Gerard and Frank were forced along to go shopping with Gerard’s parents. Gerard groan when he got into the car. He hated food shopping. At least he had Frank to guide him through it. Frank felt a little awkward, if anything, shopping with Gerard’s parents. Though they seemed to like Frank.  
They were in the dairy isle when he turned up. They didn’t expect to see Frank’s dad stood browsing Milk. He looked a little confused, and even more confused when he turned round to see Frank holding Gerard’s hand. Both Gerard and Frank stood still like a deer caught in the headlights. Frank’s dad raised an eyebrow but didn’t lash out like Frank expected him too. Instead, he walked over to Frank and Gerard and held out his hand.  
“Hello, Gerard. I’m so sorry for my behaviour yesterday, I don’t know what came over me. If you’ll forgive me, I’d like to introduce myself.”   
Gerard looked sceptical but let go of Frank’s hand to shake hands with his dad. “Hi. It’s ok.”  
“My names Frank too…”   
“That’s going to get confusing.” Gerard said laughing slightly. He grabbed his boyfriends hand again, holding it tight.   
“Frank… I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?”  
Frank didn’t know what to say. He was disgusted with his dads behaviour yesterday.  
“Your mother was right, I’m a piece of shit. I’m going to stop drinking, I promise Frank.”   
Frank sighed and looked up at his dad. “You better stop drinking… You’ve also got to accept this.” Frank moved his hand between him and Gerard.   
“I will, I promise.”  
Frank just nodded and walked off toward Donna, dragging Gerard with him.   
  
It calmed Frank a lot knowing that his dad was getting used to the idea. Maybe he could end up introducing Gerard properly, over a meal or something.   
Frank turned around to give Gerard a romantic kiss on the lip. Not caring once about who saw.   
Even though Gerard never wanted to leave New Jersey, he was glad to come here to meet his beautiful boyfriend  
  
Epilogue: Gerard’s POV  
  
Our GCSE’s were stressful. There was so much pressure on us to do well, it was unbelievable. We all had mass study sessions in our houses. I don’t even know why my little brother turned up to them, other than to distract Ray. They left me so stressed out, that I hardly had any sleep. I guess you could also blame the fact that the awesome sex I had with my boyfriend at night and I got so hot I couldn’t wind myself down after. He was perfect, words couldn’t even describe. It took us a while to get into a good patch. His dad finally got clean and started going to therapy. He wasn’t as bad of a person as I thought he was when I first met him. Though, I still know all the stories of Frank’s childhood and that leaves me a little sceptical. When school ended for us, it was like pure bliss. It gave Frank time to help his mother move back to the UK. It also gave us time to spend together. We went on proper dates and actually had the time to do so. It was also pretty cool going too parties with our best friends too.   
I remember when Frank told me he loved me. It was so fucking cheesy. I didn’t expect it, and if anything, I expected to say it first. We were just sat in front of a fucking cathedral almost near Frank’s 17th birthday.  It was beautiful and well built. I remember Frank turning to face me. He took his hand and placed them on my face. He pulled me forward and smashed our lips together.   
“I fucking love you.” He said to me, and then kissed me again.   
I was too fucking shocked to say anything. I just kept nodding until the words finally fell out of my mouth. “God, yeah. I fucking love you too.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes are going to be long, bear with me. So originally I planned on Frank being beaten by his dad. That was going to be my original plot line for he story. The abuse was going to be the cause of al the homophobic behaviour. I was also going to make Frank move in with his mum because of it. That was my plot. I changed it half way through the fic because I didn't like the thought of Frank being hurt.   
> There was a lot of possible ways to go with the fic. I decided that the way I had chosen was the best, I liked it. I didn't plan on having anyone have sex with the other. Mainly for the fact that I have never done these things, nor am I a boy who has had any of this. I also didn't like the fact that Gerard and Frank were 15. It just didn't feel right to the story, though when I was writing I felt the need to. I am so glad I did. It fit well with the story.  
> Thank you all for reading this story. I am planning another out as we speak, although it is totally different to this story. There will also be little stories based of this AU. Most of which will not be Frank/Gerard but more likely Thobbe/Lucy or Mikey/Ray. I may make a small sequel to this, but no plans yet.  
> Thank you so much. If you have any questions about this story, please ask! :) Thank you again. It means so much.


End file.
